


when i fall in love

by Katyaa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyaa/pseuds/Katyaa
Summary: Six times Alex Danvers fell (even deeper) in love with Maggie Sawyer.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Valentines Day Event





	when i fall in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destinesiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinesiv/gifts).



I.

The pain was nothing like she has ever felt before. Losing her father all these years ago when she was just a teenager was terrible enough but going through this a second time was unbearable. Alex wanted to erase everything leading to this evening and her decision to let her father go and it seemed like the only way to make all this pain go away was a single glass of scotch.

Seconds turned into minutes and then she heard door opening and a soft voice calling her name. Then she felt strong arms around her, holding and grounding her. And maybe for the first time in awhile Alex felt she could exhale and let go. Alex melted into her lover’s embrace finally letting her tears fall. Maggie Sawyer was her rock and she was falling in love with her a little more every day.

II.

Alex Danver never thought she was built for intimacy, dates, or romance. She prefered scaring her rookies at DEO, spending time in her lab and, when it came to this, jumping from the buildings. Nothing relly prepared her for the moment when a certain tiny and annoying detective tried to steal her crime scene. Since that day her life has changed considerably. Alex never thouhgt it was possible to enjoy waking up in someone’s arms and putting so much trust in another human being. 

Yet, after all this time, when she looked back on their life together, there was nothing better than spending the night, cuddling with Maggie and starting the day with the woman that turned her world around. Every time when the next morning came and the sun started shining through the window she kissed Maggie good morning and then went to make her breakfast and coffee. Love, just like friendship, was not just grand gestures but a milion little things.

III.

Sometimes Alex Danvers fund herself at crossroads. It the early days of their relationship she was aware, if only a little, of the the conflict between Maggie and Supergirl. When it came to a head just before she was kidnapped, it tore her apart. If there was one thing she wished for during that unfortunate dinner it would be for Maggie and Kara to sort out their differences. It was a relief to see them become closer after the whole ordeal bu still there was something missing. She was worried, of course she was. 

So when one day Alex saw Kara and Maggie in DEO’s lab chatting like good friends she stopped short and observed them for a moment with a grin on her face. It was much later when she has learned about Kara’s panic attack in the bank vault and Maggie’s help. It was much later, during a movie night, when she listened to Kara and Maggie’s hilarious conversation about the merits of romantic comedies and watched them fight over potstickers. And in that moment Alex Danvers couldn’t be happier. 

IV.

Alex made a few bad choices in her life. Granted, she found a way out of every situation but this one time she really, really messed up. After everything she went through the last few years Alex yearned for all she lost when she prioritized a potential child over Maggie. That’s was how she found herself in Gotham City ready to start working on a joint case with GCPD and maybe, just maybe, if everything went well win the heart of the current captain. And she dared to hope it would end well. When she was greeted quite warmly and saw a small smile on Maggie’s face she was sure she would make the most of their second chance.

V.

There were a lot of things Alex Danvers adored about Maggie Sawyer. Her smile, her dimples, her sarcastic sense of humor, her capacity to love after everything she went through and her bravery to name just a few. Lately she was enamoured with the wedding ring on her finger. Simple yet elegant, reminding them of what they fought for and what they mean to each other. And every time Alex reached to held Maggie’s hand and they interwined their fingers she knew that her wife felt the same way. 

VI.

The day of the crash was not the best day of their life. It was quite the opposite. DEO members were doing everything they could to help a group of alien survivors from a dying world. They crashed on Earth – families, soldiers, scientists, children. The following weeks were a blur – everyone worked hard to help them any way they could, including finding them a new home and for some of them new families. Alex watched scared kids who lost their parents being placed in foster families. Human familie who were willing to raise kid form another world. She didn’t want to be pessimistic but she wondered…

She wondered if these children would be happy and hoped for the best - DEO was supposed to monitor their family situation, especially the younger kids. At first everything seemed to work perfectly till the moment it wasn’t. Not every kid adjusted well to their new family and it broke her and Maggie apart. Alex knew that Maggie saw herself in some of them, although their stories were different, Maggie also lost her home at a young age and if her aunt Liz wasn’t the wonderful person that she was… Alex couldn’t even imagine the outcome. 

Alex was watching Maggie carefully. Her wife hasn’t said a lot about the current situation but was very interested in helping all of the kids find a loving and safe place and was relentless working towards happy resolution for all involved. And that’s how Maggie has found herself caring for a five year old. Much to Alex’s delight the little girl glued herself to her wife. They discussed having children again and it seemed during their time apart they have grown enough to come to an understanding – they would try to adopt in a few years. Yet, while Alex was watching Maggie with Jamie, it was almost like fate decided to make this decision for them way, way sooner. And in the end it wasn’t Alex who approached the subject. It was Maggie. 

When they signed adoption papers Alex thought her heart would burst from happiness. She looked once more at their signatures but looked up when she heard a quiet conversation. Alex saw Maggie taking Jamie’s hand. The kid smiled and excitedy started going towards the exit and dragging Maggie behind her. Maggie turned around, her eyes searching Alex’s. 

„You coming, Danvers?”.

Alex could only nod and smile. She loved that woman. She really, really did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, Delfi! And all the love for Sanvers fandom! Here's to more fan exchanges.


End file.
